Respuestas a un misterio
by Griffinn
Summary: El príncipe ha comenzado a ser perseguido por un misterioso demonio. Viaja ahora hacia la India, al palacio del Maharajá, para buscar respuestas.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _nada de Prince of Persia me pertenece_

* * *

 **Respuestas a un misterio**

* * *

Cerró el libro con fuerza. A pesar de hallarse en una de las más grandes pinacotecas de la India, la biblioteca del palacio del Maharajá no albergaba nada relacionado con aquel extraño demonio oscuro que había comenzado a perseguirle. Se pasó las manos por la cara, cansado. De repente, escuchó un ruido, alguien que se acercaba. Instintivamente, se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada, dispuesto a atacar. Si aquel demonio le había encontrado, se enfrentaría a él hasta el último aliento.

Pero tras levantarse de un ímpetu, relajó los músculos.

―Farah.

Era ella, la princesa Farah, la hija del Maharajá, con quien había vivido una carrera a contrarreloj en Azad para detener al malvado Visir y encerrar las Arenas del Tiempo.

La joven princesa se recogió un mechón suelto y sonrió.

―Sois vos… Kakolookiyam.

El príncipe apartó la mirada con una media sonrisa, pues así se había presentado a Farah tras salvarla de morir a manos del Visir.

―Sí… ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ―el príncipe no confiaba en encontrarse con Farah, dado que no había vuelto a verla desde aquel entonces.

―Cuentan las rumores que un príncipe de Persia ha viajado hasta el palacio de mi padre para buscar información. Me preguntaba si el susodicho príncipe gustaría de cenar con mi padre esta noche.

―Sois… Sois muy amable, princesa, pero sólo estoy buscando información.

―Quizás yo pueda ayudaros.

El príncipe meditó por un momento. ¿Cuánto sabría Farah sobre demonios oscuros? Ella, que era hija del hombre que custodiaba en su palacio las legendarias Arenas del Tiempo.

―Claro, me sentiré honrado de recibir vuestra ayuda.

―Venid ―tomó un brazo del príncipe ―. Demos un paseo.

* * *

Farah no hablaba apenas. Algunas palabras sueltas cada vez que llegaban a una nueva sala, pero el príncipe conocía muy bien el palacio del Maharajá. Había estado allí, sitiando e invadiéndolo en otra línea temporal, cuando después llevaron las arenas al palacio del sultán de Azad y el príncipe las liberó, engañado.

—Mirad, esta es la sala del tesoro de mi padre.

El príncipe pareció salir de un trance al ver una luz muy familiar que adornaba la sala.

—Eso es…

—El Reloj de Arena —respondió Farah.

El príncipe se acercó con prudencia. Un escalofrío recorría todo su ser al mirar los granos de arena que brillaban en el interior del reloj.

—La arena… ¿por qué brilla? —decidió seguirle el juego a Farah, mientras recordaba aquella misma pregunta que el sultán de Azad le dijo a su padre, el Rey Sharaman.

—Es una maravilla nunca antes vista por hombre alguno. Las Arenas del Tiempo. Sólo un artefacto, la Daga del Tiempo, puede liberarlas y controlarlas.

Parecía casi como si el Visir hablase a través de Farah.

—Supongo que eso es algo que es mejor no hacer, ¿verdad?

Farah sonrió mientras bajaba el rostro y se llevaba la mano, instintivamente, al medallón que colgaba de su cuello. El Medallón del Tiempo. Farah no lo sabía, pero la daga, aquella misma que el príncipe empuñó durante su aventura en Azad, no era el único artefacto capaz de controlar o proteger a su portador del destructivo poder de las Arenas. El medallón que ella portaba, el cual el príncipe le había devuelto hacía tiempo, también tenía poder contra las arenas. Pero había un objeto más, el báculo del Visir, el cual también debía estar siendo custodiado en aquella sala.

—¿Cómo consiguió vuestro padre este maravilloso reloj… y lo que dentro contiene?

Farah comenzó a alejarse del reloj. No bastó palabra alguna para que el príncipe la siguiese. Tras pasar por varias salas, accedieron a una pequeña biblioteca repleta de libros y pergaminos. El príncipe no se explicaba por qué aquellos ejemplares no se encontraban en la gran biblioteca del palacio.

Farah paseó alrededor de una mesa llena de libros. Uno de ellos estaba abierto. Pasó su mano por las páginas, con la mirada perdida.

—Yo aún no había nacido, cuando mi padre llevó a cabo la mayor de las hazañas que un hombre puede realizar. Cuando, contra viento y marea, viajó hasta los confines del mundo conocido y volvió a la India, trayendo consigo las legendarias Arenas del Tiempo y el poder que traen consigo. Aunque las Arenas son milenarias, como todas las cosas tienen un origen. Y el suyo se encuentra en la Isla del Tiempo.

—¿La Isla del Tiempo?

Farah asintió.

—No se recoge en ningún mapa. A ojos del mundo conocido, la Isla del Tiempo no existe. Es allí donde vivía la Emperatriz del Tiempo.

—¿Quién? —el príncipe nunca había oído hablar de aquella mujer.

—Ella fue quien creó las Arenas del Tiempo, el reloj que las contiene y los artefactos del Tiempo: la Daga, el Báculo y… —se tocó el colgante — el Medallón. Fue en la Isla del Tiempo donde mi padre los encontró y los trajo aquí.

—¿Tu padre conoció a la Emperatriz?

Farah se encogió de hombros.

—Mi padre nunca habla de lo que vio y padeció en la Isla del Tiempo, pero tengo entendido que la Emperatriz murió hace mucho, asesinada por el Dahaka.

Y entonces, Farah pasó una página del libro, mostrando la ilustración de un ser que al príncipe le resultaba terriblemente familiar: un demonio oscuro con los ojos rojos.

—¿Qué es eso?

—El Dahaka, el Guardián de la línea del Tiempo. Es él quien se encarga de hacer cumplir lo que está escrito en ella. Él… ¿Os encontráis bien? Se diría que habéis visto un fantasma.

El príncipe se pasó una mano por la cara. De repente, estaba muy cansado.

—Sí, es sólo que… ¿Hay alguna manera de detener a ese demonio?

Farah negó con la cabeza.

—El Dahaka está por encima de los hombres. Nadie puede detenerle. Y si alguien está en su punto de mira, si alguien se ha salido de la línea del Tiempo, el Dahaka lo perseguirá sin descanso hasta que la línea sea reparada. ¿Qué os ocurre? ¿Es que conocéis de alguien que haya alterado la línea del Tiempo? —aquello último lo preguntó con gesto burlón. Era evidente que Farah jamás creería su historia, porque nadie en el mundo podía alterar la línea del Tiempo. Sólo manipulando las Arenas se podía hacer semejante cosa, y estas permanecían encerradas en el reloj, imperturbables.

—No es nada, desconocía esta historia. Bien… Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya. Gracias, princesa, por vuestra información.

Los dos salieron a la cámara del reloj. Sin embargo, algo empezaba a ir mal. La estancia comenzó a ensombrecerse. De repente, tras un gran arco, aquel demonio, el Dahaka, había hecho aparición.

—Es… Es el Dahaka. Es imposible —balbuceó Farah —. ¿Cómo puede estar aquí? A menos que… Vos, viene a por vos. ¿Qué habéis hecho para que el Dahaka os persiga?

Pero no era momento de ponerse a hablar. El príncipe tomó a Farah de un brazo y juntos salieron de allí, atravesando salas y pasillos. El príncipe podía sentir la sombre del Dahaka persiguiéndoles. Tras una larga huida, pudieron burlarle, momentáneamente.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo…

—¿Por qué os persigue el Dahaka? —quiso saber Farah.

—¿Qué más da? —masculló el príncipe —. Jamás me creeríais.

La princesa dio con un arco y un carcaj de flechas que habían sido dejadas allí. Se pasó el carcaj por el hombro y empuñó el arco, tal y como el príncipe ya le había visto hacer en Azad.

—Pues hasta que el Dahaka os encuentre de nuevo, podéis contarme qué ha sucedido.

El príncipe se mantuvo en silencio por un momento.

—Esa cosa me persigue… porque yo liberé las Arenas del Tiempo. Está escrito que quien las libere debe morir. Por eso es por lo que me persigue.

—Pero es imposible, las Arenas han permanecido siempre aquí, en el palacio de mi padre, desde que él las trajese desde la Isla del Tiempo. A menos que…

—Sabéis más del Tiempo de lo que creía. En otra línea temporal, el Visir traicionó a vuestro padre, permitiéndole al mío, el rey Sharaman de Babilonia, invadir vuestro reino. Tras la derrota del Maharajá, mi padre se llevó las Arenas del Tiempo a Azad. Yo llevaba conmigo la Daga, mientras que el Visir portaba el Báculo y tú el Medallón. Llegamos a Azad, donde el Visir me coaccionó para liberar las Arenas. Después de un largo camino donde tú y yo luchamos codo con codo contra infinidad de criaturas de arena, conseguí encerrar de nuevo las arenas, retrocediendo el Tiempo hasta momentos antes de que mi padre invadiese el reino del vuestro.

—Entonces vinisteis aquí y detuvisteis al Visir, para evitar que la historia se repitiese —el príncipe asintió con la cabeza, complacido de que Farah creyese su historia —. Sólo una cosa, ¿cómo os hicisteis con el Medallón, si siempre estuvo conmigo?

El príncipe meditaba cómo decirle a Farah que ella había muerto en la anterior línea temporal, después de robarle la daga, pero un fuerte golpe los sorprendió. Una pared tembló entera. Al sonido de un segundo golpe, la pared se resquebrajó. El Dahaka apareció entre los escombros. De su cuerpo salieron largas cuerdas negras dirigidas hacia el príncipe, pero Farah lo empujó, haciéndole rodar por el hueco de una pared. Lo último que el príncipe oyó fue el grito desesperado de la princesa. Un tercer golpe hizo que toda la sala temblase y pequeños cascotes cayesen del techo, golpeándole uno en la cabeza al príncipe, haciéndole perder la conciencia.

Al rato, se despertó. Ya no se oía al Dahaka ni tampoco se veía su sombra. El príncipe reptó por el hueco tras el que se había colado antes. Para su desgracia, vio allí el cuerpo sin vida de Farah. Restos de sangre recorrían su cuerpo, así como también sangre alrededor del cuerpo. El Dahaka seguramente la habría apresado y la habría golpeado hasta matarla.

Pasó una mano por su fino cabello. Los ojos de la princesa estaban cerrados y su boca ligeramente abierta, como si hubiese exhalado su último suspiro. Sobre su pecho descansaba el Medallón del Tiempo. Pasó una mano sobre él hasta que decidió tomarlo. Lo último que le quedaría de Farah, su único recuerdo. Y, pensó el príncipe, el único objeto que le sería realmente útil allí donde pensaba ir, donde empezaba a planear cómo detener todo aquello: la Isla del Tiempo.


End file.
